Comment faire ronronner Harry Potter
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Après avoir été poursuivi par un chaton, Draco se découvre un fétichisme pour les ronronnements.


Titre original : How to make Harry Potter purr

Disclaimer : Les personages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling

**L'histoire appartient à maxfaith (lien dans mes favoris) qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduction.**

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : K+ avec une relation entre deux garçons.

Genre : Humour – Romance – Petit OS tout mignon.

Résumé : Après avoir été poursuivi par un chaton, Draco se découvre un fétichisme pour les ronronnements.

* * *

**Une bonne excitation**

**(ou comment faire ronronner Harry Potter)**

« Meou ! »

Draco soupire en déboutonnant son pyjama. Ça devient ridicule !

Il marche vers la porte, l'ouvre et découvre un petit chaton qui attend patiemment, assis devant la porte du dortoir des septièmes années.

Draco se baisse et attrape le chaton en prenant le temps d'admirer sa soyeuse fourrure noire et ses yeux vert vif.

La petite bête est aussi adorable qu'elle est ennuyeuse.

Le chaton poursuit Draco depuis deux semaines, avec un acharnement qui ne peut avoir qu'une signification – ce chaton est en fait Harry Potter.

Draco se sent vaguement insulté que Potter ait cru pouvoir passer inaperçu. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les regards brulants, les collisions apparemment accidentelles dans les couloirs et l'usage soudain de son prénom pour le saluer.

Le pauvre garçon est sans aucun doute éperdument amoureux de Draco.

C'est parfaitement compréhensible. Ce que Draco n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il continue ce jeu de poursuite au lieu de venir le voir pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. En tout cas, quelle que soit la raison, Draco ne projette aucunement de l'aider. Il n'a aucune intention de se retrouver embarrassé en demandant le premier à Potter de sortir avec lui. C'est tout simplement impossible. Si Potter le veut, il va devoir agir tout seul.

En revanche, il peut peut-être l'aider à se décider. Draco réfléchit en caressant le chaton qui est toujours dans ses bras. Le petit animal, qui ressemble à une peluche, ronronne de plaisir pendant que Draco bêtifie et le caresse. Il le dépose sur son lit en souriant, satisfait de lui-même. Il se tourne et ôte son pyjama, se révélant dans toute sa nudité. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir les yeux du chaton devenir remarquablement ronds.

Content de lui, Draco prend tout son temps pour attraper une robe et, pour faire bonne mesure, prend soin de bien faire rouler ses muscles. Le temps que Draco s'habille et récupère l'animal sur le lit, le chaton a les yeux qui louchent, comme s'il était sur le point de défaillir.

« N'es-tu pas un adorable petit animal ? » dit Draco affectueusement et le chaton se met instantanément à ronronner, prouvant ainsi que Draco a raison. Le chaton a manifestement compris ce qu'il a dit et confirme par conséquent qu'il est un Animagus.

Amusé et content, Draco se dirige vers la grande salle, caressant la petite boule douce dans ses bras tout en marchant. Il a toujours voulu un chat, vraiment. Mais sa mère est allergique. Sa mère est allergique à Potter aussi. Draco sourit en coin, apparemment pour de bonnes raisons. Il ne peut qu'admirer le sixième sens de sa mère.

Occupé par ses pensées et à caresser le chat, il ne fait pas attention à son environnement et, soudainement, son épaule heurte quelque chose de dur.

« Désolé » murmure une personne. « Joli chaton, Draco ».

« C'est vrai. Merci Potter » répond Draco distraitement en continuant son chemin.

Et ensuite, il se fige.

_Potter ?_

Draco se retourne rapidement, complètement horrifié, il fixe Harry Potter qui se tient à quelques pas et qui le regarde avec interrogation.

« Oui ? » dit promptement Potter. C'est seulement à ce moment que Draco réalise qu'il a hurlé le nom de Potter.

« Je pense- » Draco halète, pris de soudains vertiges et, dans un éclair, il jette brutalement le chaton au loin. La vicieuse et pas-du-tout-adorable créature glapit en volant dans les airs, cogne le mur et atterrit miraculeusement sur ses quatre pattes.

« Par tous les diables, qui es-tu ? » demande Draco en tremblant. Il sort sa baguette et marmonne un sort rapide.

Le chaton reçoit une lumière bleue et blanche et se met à trembler violemment, ensuite tournoie à toute allure, puis commence à s'élargir de manière incroyable, jusqu'à devenir le pire cauchemar de Draco.

« Millicent ? » couine-t-il.

« Draco », Millicent lui fait un grand sourire nerveux, « tu as dit que j'étais adorable. Je suis si contente. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais ! ». Elle rayonne de joie.

« Je croyais que tu étais Potter » souffle Draco horrifié. « Merlin ! Tu m'as vu nu ! Tu étais dans mon lit ! Je t'ai caressé ! ».

« Mais mon chou… » Millicent s'avance vers lui et Draco détale. Paniqué, il se cache derrière Potter, il attrape ses épaules et se sert de lui comme d'un bouclier.

Potter, le bâtard, rigole mais garde charitablement sa position devant Draco – assez bravement, Draco doit l'admettre, après tout, Millicent est en train de mimer un baiser.

« Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé, Bulstrode » dit Potter poliment.

Draco approuve énergiquement en hochant la tête.

« Il m'a caressé ! » pleure Millicent.

Draco, en pleine détresse, tient fermement les épaules de Potter. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir été violé » se plaint-il, « je ne pourrai plus jamais me sentir propre ».

La voix de Potter change soudainement – elle semble coléreuse. « J'ai dit – il n'est pas intéressé – Maintenant dégage ». Son attitude aussi devait refléter la colère parce que Millicent se précipite, effrayée, pour s'enfuir. Pourtant, lorsque Potter se retourne vers Draco, il ne semble pas du tout en colère. Il parait plutôt… content de lui ?

« Tu pensais que j'étais un chaton » demande Potter en souriant largement.

Draco se hérisse. « La petite bête était ennuyeuse, elle me suivait et avait les yeux verts ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais penser d'autre ! »

« Tu connais la couleur de mes yeux ? »

« Et bien, ils sont immenses ! Et la couleur contraste horriblement avec tes cils anormalement longs ! »

« Tu as remarqué la taille de mes cils ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il font un bruissement quand tu clignes des yeux » dit Draco désespéré. Il se retrouve acculé, il ne sait comment, contre le mur du couloir.

« Tu voulais me caresser ? »

« J'essayais de te donner un faux sentiment de sécurité pour ensuite t'étouffer ! »

« Et c'est pour atteindre ce but que tu t'es déshabillé ? » Potter semble ne pas croire un mot de ce que Draco raconte.

C'est en train de mal tourner.

« Et bien… non. D'accord. Je vais te dire la vérité. J'ai une obsession pour les chats. C'est le ronronnement. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est du fétichisme et ce n'est en aucun cas ton affaire ! » Draco est bien conscient qu'il babille des absurdités, mais il ne peut guère en être blâmé. Il a souffert d'une terrible humiliation dont il ne pourra sans doute jamais se remettre. Et maintenant, Potter essaye de l'intimider en le pressant contre le mur. Et, en plus, pourquoi le corps de Potter est-il si ferme ? Draco peut à peine respirer.

« Oh bien ». La voix de Potter a baissé remarquablement et fait frissonner Draco. « Si c'est une bonne excitation », la tête de Potter se rapproche et Draco est assailli par la douce odeur de son shampoing alors que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille. « Je peux ronronner aussi ».

Draco n'ose pas bouger, mais tout son corps tremble involontairement. « Oh », c'est tout ce qu'il peut dire. Il mord sa lèvre, son cerveau s'éclaircit finalement un peu et forme des pensées à moitié cohérentes. Potter le veut – simplement, il n'est pas un chaton. Bien que, apparemment, il sache ronronner. Donc, Draco n'avait pas complètement tort. C'est… réconfortant. Et excitant. « Et… » Draco avale vigoureusement sa salive « comment quelqu'un peut-il t'exciter, toi ? »

Les douces lèvres de Potter quittent son oreille, passent sur sa joue et se dirigent vers sa bouche. « Tu le fais très bien » murmure-t-il sensuellement avant de capturer les lèvres de Draco.

Le baiser de Potter est tout à la fois énergique et doux, sa langue habile passe les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco, explorant et bougeant délicieusement. Draco gémit et suce la langue envahissante alors que Potter démontre sans hésiter son habileté à ronronner.

Et lorsque les hanches de Potter se projettent en avant, une des jambes de Draco s'enroule autour de sa taille en réponse. Draco découvre que, apparemment, il a vraiment une obsession pour les ronronnements.

Maintenant, il doit juste veiller à garder Potter correctement excité.

Et, oh oui, il le fait définitivement très bien.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé…


End file.
